1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LiCoO2 is currently the most widely used positive active material in the lithium ion battery field. This material has a layered structure of a hexagonal system, in which Li and Co are separated by an oxygen layer.